Our Noble Maiden Fair
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: When their beloved daughter suffers an injury, the king and queen are overwhelmed with worry, and they feel as if their worst fears may come true. Rated T for mild suggestive themes.


_**Please read (A/N):** The first time I found the trailer "The Prize", I was over the moon. I was ecstatic that there was a trailer giving a sneak peek at one of the main plot points of the movie I was dying to see. I watched it, and though it left viewers with a cliffhanger, I adored it. Anxiously, I watched it several more times to allow it to sink in, much as I did with the "Talk to Her" clip involving Ferginor. But, as I watched this particular trailer again, I noticed something, well, I wouldn't say odd, but I would say out of place. If you study Merida while she is loosing her final arrow into Wee Dingwall's target, there is a small mark on her face, something that looks like a scratch or scar. The clean-up artists working on the film would most definitely have noticed it, which leads me to believe it was left in there intentionally. I have heard that there was originally another director, a woman by the name of Brenda Chapman, who left the project due to creative differences with her fellow co-director. Originally, the film was supposed to take place mostly in the snow, (which can be seen in the certain trailer where Fergus is riding his horse on a snow-capped mountain)._

_ Of course, I loved the film nonetheless, as it is now my favorite Pixar movie. It was moving, captivating, and endearing. I particularly enjoyed the Gaelic lullaby Elinor sang to Merida, A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair). I was slightly confused at this seemingly unexplained mark left on Merida's face, and then I recalled Brenda Chapman, who left the project. Had she possibly had an idea of a scene that explained this, perhaps one that occurred in the past, just as the opening scene of the film did? And, furthermore, when she left the project, was it scrapped as well?_

_ I also happen to believe that the queen, with her immense amount of character depth, would naturally have had a more sincere reason for her wish to have Merida act like a "lady". I have a speculation that the mark on our favorite archer's face was received during a bout of mischief involving her favorite past time. Perhaps the arrow happened to graze her cheek as it soared past, and the queen simply fears for her daughter's safety and well-being, therefore being disapproving of her daughter having weapons, not to mention placing them on the dinner table._

_ I highly respect EVERYONE that worked on this delightful movie, and I'm probably reading too much into this, but this is just how my mind works. When I'm inspired, I write or draw, and this, my backstory and explanation, is just one of my many creations. Enjoy!_

* * *

Our Noble Maiden Fair**  
**

_Will the king and queen's worst fears come to fruition?_

* * *

"Eli, look at our wee darlin'!" the king marveled, watching his bubbly, young daughter fondly as she bounced about with her Scottish deerhound pup.

He joined the queen on the blanket atop the lush grass, setting his bow and arrow down beside him. Wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, Elinor leaned in to kiss him, and she stroked the scruff on his face gently.

"Can ye believe we had such a darling daughter?" she mused, sitting back and leaning into his solid form.

"Aye. She's as beautiful as her mum." the king observed, planting a kiss upon his wife's temple, beginning to slowly make his way down to her neck.

"She looks much more like you, Fergus." she replied, chuckling softly. The wild, red hair, adorable freckles, pale, blue eyes, and cheeky, mischievous smile were most definitely inherited from her father. The king's mouth remained against his wife's neck, and the queen jumped while releasing a slight sound as her husband placed a hand sensually upon her thigh, squeezing it lightly. "Fergus!" she whispered sharply, a blush becoming conspicuous on her face. When she received only a low groan from her consort, she placed her hands upon his muscular chest and pushed him away.

"Ye can't be doin' this here. Control yerself."

Fergus released her from his embrace with a disappointed sigh. "Later, then?" he pressed, gazing into her eyes with whimsy.

"Perhaps." the queen replied coyly, trying not to let on that she was amused at her husband's flirting.

A boyish grin spread across Fergus' face, and the king darted his eyes back to Merida with adoration. How he had been a part of creating this precious daughter of theirs, entranced in all of her joyous glee, astounded him. He was so fortunate to have Elinor and Merida in his life; they were more than he deserved. He beamed before kissing Elinor a final time on the cheek. She smiled coquettishly, glancing in Merida's direction.

"Merida, dear! C'mon now, sweetheart!" she called, and her daughter turned in her direction with a scowl.

"Aww, Mummy!" she whined, hugging the puppy, who licked her face enthusiastically with a furious wagging of his tail.

"Ye heard yer mum, lass." Fergus responded, gazing at his young daughter with sincerity.

The princess reluctantly placed the puppy on the ground, giggling as he began rolling in the grass, his pink tongue lolling. She retreated to the blanket where her parents rested and plopped down with a pout.

Fergus picked up the basket sitting beside him, lifting back the corner of the cloth concealing the contents. He began removing plates from the basket, chuckling as Merida's azure eyes brightened more and more by the moment. She peered into the basket in search of sweets, and her face twisted up in disgust.

"No!" she protested, folding her arms as her father revealed a dish to her.

Elinor smiled at her daughter in amusement. "What's all this about, love? Hm?" she chuckled, pulling her daughter into her lap. Merida gazed up at her mother with a pout. "What are ye frownin' for, darling?" Elinor reiterated.

Her young daughter didn't reply. She folded her arms, continuing to hold a mirthless expression. Elinor squeezed her daughter, planting a kiss upon her curly, red locks.

Fergus removed the infamous haggis from the basket, serving it up on three plates, all the while studying his daughter's facial expressions, his own smile growing wider by the moment. He placed a plate in front of Elinor, himself, and set a place for Merida. She squirmed out of her mother's arms and disdainfully stared at the plate.

"What is it, dear? Ye're afraid of a wee sheep's stomach?" Elinor teased, smiling lovingly at Fergus as she graciously accepted silverware from him. Merida shook her head vigorously, and Fergus placed silverware on her plate, grinning.

"Do as yer mum says, Merida," he ordered her gently, shooting her a sly smile and adding, "or no dessert."

"I'm not eatin' that! Ye can't make me!" she replied defiantly, turning her head away from her parents.

Elinor offered Fergus an appreciative look, placing a hand upon his shoulder. He smiled knowingly at her and lunged forward, clasping Merida in his arms and tickling her sides. The young girl exploded with laughter, shrieking and wriggling in her father's grasp. He brought her up to his chest and held her close, tickling her stomach relentlessly. Merida, still in a state of shock over the surprise attack, released a high-pitched squeal as she continued to giggle uncontrollably, her limbs flailing.

"Daddy! Stop!" she pleaded, chortling as her puppy began excitedly bouncing around the parent and child, barking happily and wishing to get in on the action. As Merida's breathy laughs began to grow silent, and the princess began gasping for air, her mother, and in this instance, her savior, intervened.

"Och, Fergus! Let her breathe!" she exclaimed, the contagious laughter beginning to overwhelm even the queen herself.

The king ceased his form of torture upon his daughter, hugging her to his chest. "Are ye gonna listen to yer mum now, Merida?" he asked, squeezing her tighter. "'Cause if not, I may have to do somethin' about it."

Merida's eyes widened in fear, and she nodded furiously. "Yes, Daddy." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. The king grinned, and the queen looked on as she regarded her husband with an admiring gaze, smiling and sighing contentedly.

"There, now. That's my brave wee lass." he praised, setting his daughter down gently beside her puppy. She made a motion to chase the dog, but the queen piped up at this moment.

"Ah, ah, ah." she said, beckoning for Merida to return. "Ye can play with him later." She patted the blanket in front of her, and her daughter gave a disenchanted sigh before obeying her mother.

"He's all yers, darlin'. I do hope ye like him," Fergus said, winking at his daughter. Merida nodded enthusiastically, sitting down before the queen, who began taming her daughter's mane as she gently stroked it and neatened several tangles. "Yer mum and I picked him out especially for you. We thought three years old was a grand age to take care of a wee pup."

_"You _did," Elinor mumbled under her breath, though she didn't avert her eyes from the task at hand, as she was focusing all of her attention entirely on Merida's wild tresses.

"Shall we start now, then? I'm starvin', lass!" Fergus whined, and, with the sudden subject change, the queen turned her head to face her husband, smirking at him.

"Ye're always wastin' away, aren't ye?" she chuckled fondly.

"I love 'im, I love my puppy!" Merida sang, wincing as Elinor removed a knot from her hair. "Mummy, my hair's fine the way 'tis!" The princess began squirming in an attempt to escape from her mother, who was now holding her in a tight grasp.

"Do I need to do somethin', Elinor?" Fergus inquired, staring at his daughter with feigned intimidation. The queen sighed, giving up and releasing the princess from her grip. Merida obediently took her place in front of her plate. Fergus laughed heartily as she began shoveling in her meal, bringing food up to her mouth with her fork in humongous bites.

"Goodness, slow down, dear! Ye'll end up with a dreadful case of the collywobbles if ye stuff yer gob like that!" Elinor warned, observing her daughter as she scarfed down the haggis, piling it into her mouth. Merida sported a disgusted expression, though her endurance prevailed. She swallowed, twisting up her face in the process. Elinor placed a hand upon her own forehead, shaking her head disapprovingly with a sigh, while Fergus roared with laughter. "She's yer daughter, there's no doubtin' that, dear." Elinor added, looking up to glance at her captivated husband. She then turned her head to face Merida. "Eat what's left, lass." she added, indicating to the vegetables on her daughter's plate.

Merida shot her father a helpless glance, though he was adamant on siding with his wife on this matter. He gestured for her to proceed, and the princess reluctantly began poking at the food, lacking alacrity. Trying to be inconspicuous while her parents were focused on their plates and chatting quietly, she used her fist to grasp a handful of peas, and tossed them to the wistful puppy at her side. He quickly gobbled them up, and the queen gasped.

"Merida!" she scolded, staring at her daughter in retribution. Merida pouted, patting her dog on the head before beginning to eat from her plate again. The puppy gazed at her with liquid brown eyes, licking his chops in anticipation. "None for you..." Elinor said to the dog, furrowing her brow. "What did ye say his name was, dear?"

Her daughter's bright, blue eyes lit up, and a grin spread across her face. She rose to her feet and shouted matter-of-factly, "Caractacus!"

Fergus and Elinor exchanged glances with one another, and the queen brought a hand up to her mouth, stifling a giggle, while Fergus burst into a fit of laughter. He removed a tart from the basket and placed it on Merida's plate.

"I think ye've earned this darlin'," Fergus said, smiling adoringly at his child.

"Use yer fork, dear." Elinor requested, stopping her daughter short just as she was about to grab the treat. Merida rolled her eyes, plopped down on the blanket, and began devouring the dessert in the way her mother advised her.

Fergus gave another chuckle. "Caractacus, eh? If ye say so, darlin', but what kind of a name is that for a dog?" ventured the king, whistling for the puppy and grabbing it as it scampered past him, running circles wildly around him. He held it up in front his face, chuckling as it opened its mouth and released its soft, pink tongue, swiping at his nose.

Merida gained a look on her face as if she was deep in thought. "Seamus, then." she stated with outstretched arms. The puppy squirmed out of Fergus' grasp and joined Merida, stumbling in the process. The princess giggled as the puppy leaped into her arms.

"A grand name for a dog, wouldn't ye say, dear?" Fergus inquired of Elinor. The queen nodded in agreement.

"Aye, a fine name for a wee pup." she added, chuckling as Seamus crawled on to her lap and placed his paws upon her chest, begging for attention. She fondled his ears affectionately, smiling.

A sound of snapping twigs suddenly began approaching the royal family. Fergus swiftly rose to his feet, placing his hand upon his sheath, ready to draw his sword in order to fearlessly defend his precious wife and daughter. Elinor gasped and scooped Merida up, holding her tightly in her arms, whispering quiet, comforting words to her. Seamus released a low growl in warning at the intruder as Merida clung to him.

"Fergus," Elinor whispered urgently. The king held out his hand, indicating for her to remain where she was standing. He drew his sword from his sheath and readied it.

A scrappy young boy clad in ragged attire, several years Merida's senior, scrambled into the clearing from the glen, panting heavily. His face grew pale when he spotted the king's sword, and he dropped his arms to his sides, remaining perfectly still and cowering slightly before the intimidating, robust man standing before him.

"What is it, lad?" Fergus asked, placing his sword back in his sheath with a relieved sigh, counting his stars that his loved ones were not in any imminent danger during the past moments. The boy bowed quickly several times before beginning to stutter nervously. "Out with it, boy!" the king pressed fervently.

"M'lord, m-my father sent me to find ye, b-but I see ye're with yer f-family." he stammered. "I'll leave ye be."

"Ye'll do no such thing, lad. What's troublin' ye?" Fergus asked once again, gazing at the flustered boy.

Still breathing heavily, he opened his mouth to speak. "Mor'du," he blurted in a sharp whisper, "M-my father saw Mor'du in our fields. King Fergus, is there anythin' ye can do for us?"

"There surely is," Fergus assured him with a nod.

Elinor, with a motherly kiss to Merida's cheek, set her child down on the blanket spread out upon on the grass and approached Fergus from behind, joining her husband by his side.

"What's all this about, Fergus?" she inquired, smiling warmly at the young boy, who took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, gently and cordially. Fergus, though he knew the lad was completely harmless, felt the pit of his stomach bubble with jealousy. He was naturally protective over Elinor, and he could feel his possessive instincts beginning to take over. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure as the boy bowed to the queen.

"M'lady," he said, lowering his head out of sheer respect. "It's an honor to meet ye. Ye're far more fair than I expected."

"Oh, ye are a charmin' lad," Elinor marveled with a warm regard, giggling modestly. She felt Fergus inconspicuously place a hand upon her back. "Indeed, an honor it is," she responded sincerely. "And you are...?"

"Alan McGinty, my good queen." the boy replied with another modest bow. "My father is Douglas McGinty, Yer Majesty. He gifts ye with our freshest crops as thanks fer the king's services."

"Oh, aye. Well, we do appreciate it, lad." Elinor thanked him with a smile. "In fact, the king and I, along with our daughter, were just dinin' on yer produce." She turned around and gestured to the picnic, catching a glimpse of Merida rapidly tossing handfuls of peas to Seamus, who was snapping them up wildly. "Merida!" the queen exclaimed, and her daughter swiveled around, quickly spreading an innocent, angelic grin across her face.

The queen shook her head disapprovingly, and made a motion with her finger for Merida to turn back around and finish her dinner. Elinor sighed and swiveled back around to face Alan. "I'm terribly sorry," she said, indicating at Fergus with her thumb. "She takes after her father."

Fergus released a brief chuckle, and Elinor turned to face the king, who was euphoric that his wife's attention was yet again focused upon him.

"Now, I suppose ye lads are off, now, hm?" she inquired, placing her hands upon his broad set of shoulders. She kissed him lovingly on the mouth, proceeding to lean down to smooth a crease in his kilt with her palm. "Nothin' too reckless, I hope."

"'Course not, love. I just have to..." he trailed off, unable to decide whether or not to tell his wife about the demon bear; he didn't want her to worry unnecessarily about him, as he knew he had everything under control. "I have to take care of somethin'. Ye stay right here, I'll be back soon." He kissed Elinor's soft lips a final time before disappearing into the glen without another word, following the young boy.

The queen continued to gaze in the direction he ran for a moment before she returned to the blanket, sitting down beside her daughter. She remained silent with the exception of an occasional sigh. After several minutes, Merida crawled into her lap, and Elinor chuckled.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile, touching noses with her daughter. Merida responded with a frown, and the queen furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's the matter, dear?" she inquired, caressing her daughter's cheeks with a maternal touch.

"Where did Daddy go?" she asked promptly, as if the subject matter had been on her mind for quite some time.

Elinor's smile faded, and she embraced her daughter with a hug. It was perfectly natural for her daughter to harbor concern for her father, and every child was naturally curious. The princess and the king shared a close bond, and King Fergus loved his little lass with all his heart. He showered her with gifts; Elinor frowned upon this, as she feared he would spoil the young girl rotten. However, her husband blatantly rejected this idea, assuring his wife he was simply showing "appreciation" towards their daughter.

The queen hadn't exactly approved of giving the puppy Merida was currently hugging to her as a birthday gift either, as she strongly believed the princess, at only three years old, was unable to handle the responsibility of a dog, but Fergus had sneakily talked her into it. He could often sway her opinions easily, a fact Elinor abhorred. Although, the king had successfully charmed her enough to get his way the night Merida came into being, and for that the queen was sincerely and entirely grateful to him _and_ his obstinacy.

"He should be back momentarily, dear," she assured her. Elinor was, in fact, quite concerned for her husband's well-being. She had a terrible habit of worrying about Fergus whenever he had to tend to his kingly duties, which mostly involved performing somewhat dangerous tasks.

The minutes passed by monotonously, and when the queen heard a rustling in the bushes, she drew a short gasp, turning to face in the direction of the sound.

Fergus emerged from the glen, replacing his sword in his sheath. Elinor bounded towards him, and he gathered her in his arms, holding her close. She kissed his cheek several times as he responded with a tender hug.

"Darling," she whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist in a loving embrace. "I'm so relieved."

Fergus kissed her forehead gently. "Ye've always had a habit of worryin' about me." he stated with a chuckle, leaning back to gaze into her deep, amber eyes. Even when they were children, Elinor was always the voice of reason to Fergus' absurd antics. "The fun's not over yet, darlin'. I just came to get my bow and arrow."

"Fergus, ye can't leave me without an explanation this time," she said, lightly touching the precious pendant around her neck. "Ye just can't."

Fergus gave a heavy sigh, and responded after a moment of silence. "Mor'du was spotted in McGinty's fields." he confessed, and a gasp escaped from the queen.

Her expression quickly morphed into a glare. "_Mor'du?!_ So ye were just goin' to go _gallivantin' _off, leavin' yer wife and child to go risk yer life? Oh, Fergus. No. I don't think ye're goin' to get away with that. Ye're mistaken if ye think I'm goin' to let you go on a wild goose chase after that disgustin', wicked beast." she retorted, recalling the malicious demon bear known as Mor'du. "I tell ye, I'm not standin' for this, Fergus. This is goin' too far. No, I won't allow ye to put yerself in danger like that. _Absolutely_ not."

"Eli, it's my responsibility." he said in turn. He could understand why his wife could have qualms, and why she was rejecting this notion with passionate, fervid vehemence, but he _was _the king, and he had to aid his subjects in their adversities to the best of his ability.

"I don't care, Fergus! A situation such as that is _far _too dangerous! You could be_ killed!"_ she snapped, folding her arms and turning away from him.

"Ye know I'll be careful, love." Fergus assured her, tugging her hand gently and pulling her in to his arms again. She made an effort to squirm out of her husband's embrace, as she was in no mood for his games. However, her attempt to fight off his advances proved to be for naught, as she loved him all too much to resist. "Besides, lass, it appears as if he's moved on. I'm just bringin' the bow in case I happen to need it." he added in an extra effort to calm her anxiety.

Elinor appeared to be slightly appeased at this notion, as she leaned back and gazed lovingly into his eyes. She thought for a moment before responding with a slow yet reluctant nod.

"Aye, ye most certainly _will _be careful." she said, kissing his lips lightly.

The couple flinched at the sudden sound of their daughter's scream, and they both snapped their heads toward the chilling sound. Seamus scampered towards the king and queen, barking furiously with his ears perked up. He appeared to be trying to convey a message, and Fergus and Elinor both caught a glimpse of their daughter, her left hand clutching her father's bow and her right hand placed upon her respective cheek, her azure eyes producing tears at an expeditious rate. She was motionless where she stood, frozen at her stance. Elinor rushed to her side, lifting her up and holding her tightly to her chest.

"Merida! Oh, my darling, are ye hurt?!" she exclaimed in anxious concern, gasping and removing the bow from her daughter's tiny fist. "You are _never _to play with yer father's weapons! _Ever!_ Do ye understand me?!"

Merida nodded slowly but remained silent, a stoic gaze plastered upon her freckled face. The queen noticed her daughter's hand pressed against her cheek, and she pulled it away with one trembling hand of her own to inspect it. Blood stained the girl's palm, and she sported a bloody gash on her cheek. The queen's mouth gaped in horror, and she nearly swooned at the sight.

"F-Fergus," she mumbled shakily, swallowing as tears stung painfully at her eyes.

Her husband appeared at her side, and the queen revealed their daughter's face to him. The king quickly removed Merida from his wife's arms, hugging her tightly.

"What did ye do, darlin'?" he asked, tucking a curl behind his daughter's ear.

"I was tryin' to help ye." she replied, her voice void of emotion, though tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"By handlin' my bow and arrow? No, Merida! Ye _never_ do that!" he scolded, catching a glimpse of an arrow sticking straight out of the earth in his peripheral vision.

He knelt down beside the arrow, still clutching Merida tightly to his chest, and pried the weapon from the ground. His heart nearly stopped when he examined the arrow, as its tip was stained a deep red. Merida's back heaved as she began to sob, the searing pain at last fully setting in, and Fergus glanced at his queen, who was close to tears herself.

"W-we have to return to the castle," she said as Fergus gently handed their wailing princess to her. "Her wound will catch infection if we don't do somethin' soon."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and the king embraced his wife and daughter, their sobs reverberating in his ears. Their pain soon overwhelmed him. He carelessly dropped his arrow on the ground, bent down to catch Seamus, and lifted him up, tucking him under his arm. He mounted his horse, offering a hand to Elinor as she carefully slid into the saddle in front of him.

The queen continued her efforts to comfort their inconsolable daughter, wiping tears from her rosy, freckled cheeks, all the while being cautious to avoid aggravating her injury. With the puppy still tucked under his arm, Fergus dug his heels into his steed's sides, and the horse began walking steadily. The king, with the reins still in his hand, wrapped his free arm around the queen's torso as she continued to whisper comforting, loving words to their daughter.

* * *

After a meticulous ride through the glen, the small family finally arrived at the castle, having left their picnic and worries about the demon bear behind. Fergus indicated to several guards, calling them over and informing them about the events that just occurred. They nodded as he dismounted. He carefully set Seamus on the ground and lifted Elinor out of the saddle, cradling her in his arms before setting her gently upon her feet.

"Thank ye, lads." he said appreciatively, giving his men a final nod before they led his powerful Clydesdale back to the stables, a curious puppy in hot pursuit.

Elinor gave a soft whimper, and Fergus turned to face her, his face twisted up with worry. "Elinor?" he said urgently, and his wife took his hand, placing it upon Merida's cheek. Fergus furrowed his brow and whispered a single word: "No."

He removed his still tearful daughter from his wife's arms, placing his hand upon Merida's cheek again with a weary sigh. The queen began allowing the tears to flow freely at this moment, and she turned, making her way weakly to the castle.

The princess' soft skin was quickly becoming warm to the touch; it was only a matter of time before she developed a fever – something the king desperately wished to avoid at all costs. Fergus pursued his queen as they both retreated inside to request the aid of the royal medic. Maudie met them at the door, her facing growing pale at the sight of the princess cradled in Fergus' arms. She opened her mouth to speak, but the king interrupted her.

"Send for Fiona, Maudie." he ordered, planting a kiss upon Merida's warm forehead as she moaned softly. Maudie gave a swift nod before scurrying off in search of the royal medic. "Ye're gonna be alright, my wee lass," he whispered in his daughter's ear. She opened her eyes, the blue orbs filled with subtle austerity.

"Seamus?" she murmured.

"He's fine, lass. I promise ye." Fergus closed his eyes as Merida rested her head upon his shoulder with a soft sigh. He opened them again at the sound of his wife's sobs.

The queen was crying softly, ascending the stairs to the hallway where Merida's nursery and the royal bedchamber were located. Her husband pursued her and took her gently by the hand, bringing her into a hug in the process. Merida stirred in her father's arms, twisting her torso around to get a view of her mother.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" she inquired with concern. The queen raised her head, locking her eyes with her daughter's.

"It's nothin', my darling," Elinor lied, hastily wiping away her tears and faking a smile. Merida continued to hold a puzzled expression, but she settled for this answer, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and closing her eyes. The queen's amber orbs began brimming with tears again, and she scampered quickly down the hall towards Merida's nursery to avoid any more confrontation.

Fergus sighed, following in the direction his wife had gone, and retreated to the small bedroom. The king shut the door quietly behind him in an effort to allow the sleeping girl in his arms to remain asleep. He trudged to the small, wooden bassinet in the corner of the room and gingerly set Merida down in the safety of her bed, pulling her quilt up just below her chin and adjusting the pillow behind her head. He took one last glance at the gash on his daughter's cheek before attending to his wife, who was currently leaning against the wall for support.

The only sounds being produced in the royal nursery were the queen's quiet, mournful sobs.

"I shouldn't've taken my eyes off her! Not for a second!" Elinor chastised herself, crying harder.

Fergus wrapped his arms around her waist, draping her braids over her shoulders so he could access the nape of her neck. He kissed it softly, reaching his hand up and tucking a stray lock of dark, chestnut hair behind the queen's ear.

"I won't have ye blamin' yerself, darlin'," Fergus said quietly, gently squeezing his love.

"Fergus! It's _my_ fault! It's all... m-my fault..." she replied, choking back a sob, her back heaving violently.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's all my own." Fergus offered, leading her to a couple of nearby chairs. They both sat down, and the king flinched as his squeaked. Merida didn't stir, and he sighed in relief. "I was the one who distracted ye."

"It's most definitely not _yer _fault, Fergus," she said, bringing her hands up to her face. She added in a muffled voice, "If only I hadn't kept ye so long..."

"Love," he said, lightly taking his hand in hers. "This is not yer fault. I don't want to hear any more talk from ye about it bein' so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye," Elinor replied, giving a slight nod and managing a smile. The king's heart swelled at the brightening of his queen's tear-stained eyes. "That's my lass," he praised, planting a kiss upon her forehead.

Merida released a slight cough from the corner of the room, and the queen's eyes widened in fear. She immediately sprang from the chair she was resting in, rushing to her daughter's bassinet. Fergus joined her, gazing over his wife's shoulder to peer at their daughter. Elinor stroked Merida's cheek gently, quickly pulling it back with a gasp.

"She's come down with a fever, Fergus," the queen whispered, tears threatening once again at her eyes.

"It was just a wee cough, love." the king said, placing a hand on Elinor's shoulder.

"She's gettin' worse." was Elinor's distraught response.

The queen shook her head, no longer able to witness her beloved daughter suffer. She trudged slowly back to the chair before she collapsed in a hunched position, unable to suppress her sobs any longer. She finally let them loose, and Fergus lifted Merida from her bassinet, holding close. Though he could hardly bear to accept it, she _was _warm. He planted a tender kiss upon Merida's healthy cheek, proceeding to lovingly stroke it with a gentle hand. He placed her back in her bed, observing her small nose twitch as she dreamed.

Fergus studied her delicate features as the flicker of the fireplace accentuated them. Princess Merida possessed her mother's petite facial features and lithe build, but she showed early signs of her father's fiery disposition – she was stubborn, audacious, and thoroughly mischievous, as her father was at that age, and still very much was, at least according to his wife. The king firmly believed the princess had inherited the best features from both of her parents, and he cherished each and every one.

The queen's sobs began growing more audible, and the king returned to her, standing beside the chair and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I've never told ye this," Elinor whispered, "but my mum had a child who..." she trailed off, her back heaving. Fergus squatted in front of her, pulling her hands away and kissing her lips.

"What is it, love?" he pressed in a gentle voice, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. Elinor straightened her posture and leaned back in the chair.

She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "My mum had a child before me," she whispered, and Fergus focused all of his attention solely on her, listening intently. "A boy. Naturally, a boy was preferred, and Mum and Dad would've stopped at one child if he hadn't..."

Her voice trailed off and she swallowed. Fergus encouraged her to continue by taking her hands in his and gazing into her tearful eyes. She exhaled and gathered her thoughts before continuing, "Ewan died of fever when he was just a wee bit older than Merida. I don't think there's a day when my mum doesn't think of him. It was quite painful for both of my parents." She paused to wipe a stray tear away that was sliding down her cheek. "I was born two years later. Another heir to the throne," she finished, facing him.

"Yer parents love ye with all their hearts, darlin'. To this day, they're so protective of ye." He kissed her forehead, smiling lovingly at her. "As am I."

"Oh, I know they love me. But I also know they suffer the pain of losing Ewan every day." she responded, her eyes locked with his in all seriousness. "I'm just fearin' that... Fergus, I don't know what I'd do if..." Her eyes wandered to Merida's bassinet. She angrily rose to her feet, startling Fergus. "Where is that medic?" she demanded in a harsh whisper, her voice catching as she placed her hands upon her face.

Fergus reached out his arms, pulling the queen into his lap as he sat down. She didn't resist him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fergus gazed intently and sincerely into his wife's eyes, brushing a tress of hair away from them.

"Our Merida is strong, Elinor. Ye need to have faith in her." he said gently.

Suddenly, he doorknob turned slowly, and a thin but solid woman carrying assorted supplies entered the room, bowing to the king and queen.

"I hope I'm not interruptin' anythin'," she apologized. Fergus and Elinor rose to their feet.

"Thank ye for comin', Fiona." the king said, leading the nurse over to Merida.

Fiona grimaced at the princess, placing a hand on her forehead. "Got a wee scrape, did we?" she observed, smiling as Merida's eyes fluttered open. "Evenin', Princess." she greeted warmly, and Merida gazed at her in puzzlement, darting her eyes to her parents.

"Fiona's just here to help ye, Merida." Elinor assured her daughter, who looked back at the mysterious stranger.

She appeared to study her, not fully trusting the woman. Fiona chuckled, bending down and dampening a cloth with the water in the bucket and placing the cool cloth upon Merida's forehead. The princess responded to this with a cough, and Elinor gave a whimper, burying her face helplessly against Fergus' shoulder. The king wrapped his arms around the queen in an effort to console her, kissing the apex of her head.

"She appears to have a bit of fever," Fiona noted, offering a sympathetic smile to the king. "Nothin' rest won't cure, though."

"Thank goodness," Fergus breathed, hugging his still speechless wife tighter.

Fiona bent down again, retrieving a bowl filled with a thick, golden substance. She picked up another cloth that was draped over the side of the bucket and rubbed it in the contents of the bowl. She proceeded to dab the cloth gently on Merida's wound, and the princess glared suspiciously at Fiona.

"A wee trick I learned. Honey helps clean the wound and prevents further infection, m'lord." she said to Fergus, who was still comforting the queen, and he smiled graciously at her. Fiona gathered her supplies and bowed to the king and queen. "Don't ye hesitate to call me if ye need anythin' else." The queen swiveled around in her husbands arms, turning to face the medic.

"I sincerely thank ye, Fiona. Ye don't know how... how _much_ this means to us." Elinor said, managing a smile.

Fiona bowed cordially. "Of course, Queen Elinor. Don't ye mention it. I bid ye both a pleasant evenin', Yer Highnesses." She bowed again as she backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly as she exited, leaving the royal family in privacy.

Elinor leaned down to examine Merida's wound, tenderly brushing a curly strand of red hair out of her precious daughter's eyes. She lifted the princess from her bed, being careful not to let the cloth slide from her forehead. She brought her daughter's face close to hers, removing the cloth and planting a soft kiss on her head.

"Are ye feelin' better, m'dear?" she asked, receiving a slow nod from Merida. The queen's face brightened. "Yer fever's also gone down a wee bit, it seems." Elinor glanced at Fergus, who sported a relieved expression on his face. She offered him a loving smile. "I think yer father would like to spend some time with ye." she said, handing their daughter to her eager husband, who welcomed Merida with outstretched arms.

"Daddy," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his neck. Elinor regarded her family with adoration, watching them intently.

"My wee darlin'," Fergus said, kissing Merida's uninjured cheek. "Ye gave yer mum and me quite a scare, Merida."

"I know," she said, lowering her head in shame.

"Ye just have to promise us ye won't try anythin' like that again." the king said, smiling mischievously at her. "At least not 'til ye're older. Then I _might_ be willin' to teach ye a few things." Merida's eyes brightened significantly.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, and Fergus nodded affirmatively. Elinor gasped and glared stonily at her husband.

"Fergus, we are _not_ encouragin' this." she stated adamantly, folding her arms. Her husband sighed, and with a smile, leaned in to kiss her. Merida's face twisted up in a disdainful expression.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands.

Fergus chuckled at his daughter's disgust. "Och, Merida. Ye'll be in love someday, too." he said, smiling charmingly at Elinor as Merida stuck out her tongue.

"Fergus..." Elinor said, tapping her foot. Her husband was attempting to get his way yet again, and she was determined not to give in.

"She'll be fine, Eli." he assured her. The queen twisted her wedding ring anxiously around her finger. She began to protest, but the king held up a hand. "We'll wait a few years, don't ye worry."

Elinor sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head in disapproval. She craned her head to gaze out the window, witnessing the sun beginning to descend on the horizon. Merida yawned softly, and the queen darted her eyes to her daughter, who was beginning to close her eyes.

"Time for bed, dear." the queen said, as she wanted the princess to gain as much rest as possible.

"Mummy..." Merida began to protest, but the queen shook her head. The princess huffed, and Fergus allowed Elinor to remove their little girl from his arms, receiving the cloth from his wife.

She cuddled their daughter lovingly before retreating to the oak chest beside Merida's bed. She set her daughter down gently in her bassinet before unlatching the chest and removing the princess' silk nightgown. Merida allowed her mother to undress her down to her undergarments, an anomaly coming from the princess, who had a habit of putting up a fight when she believed that she was not ready for sleep. Merida continued to obey her mother as she assisted her in dressing for bed. Elinor peeled back the quilt, allowing her daughter to crawl underneath and settle down.

"There, now. Close yer eyes, my love." Elinor said gently, stroking Merida's forehead. The princess was still warm to the touch, and the queen retrieved the cloth from her husband, draping it over her daughter's forehead. Merida gazed up at her with weary, blue eyes.

"I'm not tired yet," she replied with a pout. A sudden yawn, surprisingly audible considering Merida's small body, escaped from the princess, and her parents both chuckled heartily.

"That's where ye're wrong, wee lass." Elinor said, pulling up the quilt. "Are ye warm enough?"

Merida groaned, nodding and therefore appeasing her concerned mother.

"Ye mind yer mother, Merida. She knows what's best for ye." Fergus advised, fluffing his daughter's pillow.

"Thank ye, love." she said graciously, tucking the quilt beneath Merida's chin. "And remember to keep off that wound, dear."

"Aye, Mummy." Merida said. "Mummy, Daddy?"

"Aye, love?" the king and queen said in unison.

"I love you."

The king and queen both leaned in to kiss their daughter. They stood back and gazed at their beloved daughter as her lids became heavy and slowly shut.

Fergus and Elinor crept silently out of the room, being cautious not to trip, as the only light in the room was the glowing of the fireplace. They continued to their bedchamber, adjacent to Merida's nursery. Fergus turned the doorknob and allowed the queen into the room first, receiving a kiss as thanks.

The king retreated to the bed he and Elinor shared, setting down atop it with sheer exhaustion. Meanwhile, Elinor walked to her armoire, opening it and retrieving her nightgown.

As she undressed and slipped into the silk fabric, Fergus began to follow her example in preparing for bed, though he was distracted; his attention was not focused on his task, but rather on his wife as he stared at her hungrily.

A familiar urge gnawed inside him, though he assumed the queen was quite tired after her harrowing experience. She turned to face him as she untied her braids, smiling adoringly, and the king patted the bed beside him. Elinor set her ribbons on her dresser and crawled on to the bed, grinning while the man she loved gathered her in his muscular arms and sighing contentedly as the fatigued royals drifted off together.

* * *

The king awakened some time later, placing his hand upon the queen's side of their bed with the intention of a cuddle, but he soon found that she was absent, as the space beside him was completely empty. Fergus sat up in bed, leaning back against the frame of the bed in confusion. It wasn't like Elinor to wander, but if Merida needed her for any reason, she would be up at any time of night tending to her.

A sweet, rich sound began emanating from Merida's room, and Fergus swung his legs over the side of the bed, trudging groggily to her door while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He entered his daughter's nursery quietly, being greeted with the melodious singing of the queen. The small room was pleasantly warmed with the crackle of the hearth, and the king felt as if he was being beckoned in. He closed the door gently behind him, catching a glimpse of his wife cradling their daughter in her arms, serenading her with the melody of a Gaelic lullaby in her smooth, Scottish brogue:

"A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn, gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire. Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go, mhaighdean uashaill bhan."

Fergus observed his wife admirably, joining her harmonically as she continued the to sing to their daughter. Elinor appeared to be startled, though she continued to sing quietly, smiling as her husband approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew the words by heart, as she often sang the lullaby to their daughter whenever she was upset, sick, or simply unable to fall asleep. Merida was always extremely comforted by the beloved lullaby, and the queen immensely enjoyed watching her daughter drift off to sleep. Margaret, the queen's mother, had sung the lullaby to Elinor every night during her youth, and it was now a family tradition of sorts. As Elinor's voice drifted off, Fergus squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I... I just had to see her again." she whispered, planting several soft kisses upon her sleeping child's face in various places. "I needed to make sure she was warm enough. Her fever's nearly gone." Fergus knelt down beside the chair, kissing his wife lightly on her temple. "I was afraid we were goin' to lose her, Fergus."

"We both were fearin' that, lass." Fergus said gently, tucking a curl behind Merida's ear. "She's our wee noble maiden fair."

Elinor turned her head, sporting a cordial smile. "Aye." she whispered, stifling a yawn with her hand. Fergus chuckled, lifting Merida from his wife's lap and setting her down gently in her bassinet. To his relief, his daughter didn't stir a bit, and he tucked the cover gently beneath her chin. He then returned to his wife, offering his hand to her as she rose to her feet.

"Merida needs her rest," he said, linking arms with her, "and so do you, darlin'. C'mon, now. Let's go to bed."

Elinor complied with his wish as they retreated to their bedchamber together. Fergus sat down on the bed, pulling her down on top of him as the mattress groaned beneath them.

She giggled somewhat childishly, exchanging brief playful banter with him as if they had been magically transported back to their childhood. She began kissing him enthusiastically upon the mouth. Fergus was ecstatic that his assumption about his wife's compliance with his desires was incorrect after all, as she placed her hand eagerly upon his midsection.

Her seductive, aching voice whispered amorously, "It's later, love."


End file.
